


That's Some Terrible Actin'

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for a fic where Misty gets an email which opens up a video and she doesn't know what it is and Cordelia walks in on her watching porn. This turned out a little fluffy but I'd be willing to write the smutty sequel if anyone wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Some Terrible Actin'

Misty sat in the middle of her and Cordelia’s large bed with the laptop open in front of her. She still wasn’t quite sure what she was doing but Cordelia had been nice enough to show her how to Google things and she had her own Academy email which she had finally learned how to check on her own.

Misty clicked the bookmark and signed in with her email and password before noticing that she had a new email. She grinned slightly being that she didn’t really get emails and clicked on it. There was no body in the message, only a blue link and Misty hovered over it and noticed that it was clickable. She clicked on it and a new tab opened up with a video that began to play on the screen.

Two women were there and the dialogue was pretty awful compared to the movies that she had seen but she figured it had to get better or it wouldn’t have been sent to her. She sat back and watched the poor acting play out on her screen and her eyes widened when one of the women suddenly had the other pinned to the couch and was kissing her. She leaned forward with her brows furrowed and thought about turning the whole thing off. That thought was short lived when the woman on top began to pull the other’s shirt off. 

Misty made up her mind and decided to just watch it until she felt uncomfortable. She was a grown woman damn it, and her mother had told her that sex was wrong which only made her want to watch it more. The two women were now both topless and touching each other with rather obnoxious noises coming from them but Misty continued to watch with wide eyes. 

One woman was about to pull the other’s pants off when the bedroom door opened and Misty slammed the computer shut. Cordelia walked into the room and looked at her confusedly before reaching for the computer which Misty tried to push away from her. The Supreme looked amused and met Misty’s wide blue eyes.

“What are you doing, Misty?” Misty looked down at the closed laptop and sighed before meeting the Supreme’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia! I didn’t know what it was and I clicked on it because it was in my email. It just started playin’ and I probably shoudn’ta watched it but I couldn’t stop!” Cordelia sat down and faced her before grabbing one of Misty’s hands.

“What started playing, Misty?” The swamp witch groaned and brought her hands up to hide her face. Cordelia grinned slightly at the sight and took that as her cue to reach for the laptop. She opened it and as soon as the screen loaded, the video continued to play and a loud moan came through the speakers. Cordelia’s eyes went wide and she looked back to Misty who still had her hands over her face. She looked back to the video and noticed that it had been playing for about thirteen minutes already and bit her lip. 

“Misty?” The swamp witch didn’t look at her and Cordelia sat the laptop down on the bed and scooted towards her. “Come on, you can look at me. It’s not like everyone in this house hasn’t watched porn at some point or another,” Misty spoke without looking up.

“Is that what it’s called? Porn?” Cordelia had to fight keep her laugh in and nodded.

“Yes, Misty. That is lesbian porn,” She glanced back to the screen and tilted her head to look at the position the two women had themselves in now. “Though, I don’t see how that could ever be comfortable,” Misty peeked at the screen then and her face scrunched up causing Cordelia to let out a laugh. Misty immediately hid her face again and Cordelia reached out and pulled her hand away. “Misty, there’s nothing to be ashamed about,” The swamp witch looked down and Cordelia could see the torn expression on her face, “What? Is this about more than just the video?” 

Misty nodded and finally threw her hand out to pause the video when the woman’s moans got completely ridiculous. She met Cordelia’s brown eyes and looked down to her lap before speaking, “Mama said it was a sin for two women to have sex,” Cordelia nodded in understanding.

“Honestly, I don’t really know that much about what your parents believe or taught you but I can tell you now that I don’t see any problem with two people who are in love being together. Misty, just because these women slept together doesn’t mean that you have to have sex with another woman you know?” Misty nodded.

“But there is a woman that I would like ta.. Ya know with,” Cordelia’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly.

“Oh,” Misty nodded and crossed her legs before wrapping her arms around them.

“I guess while I’m admittin’ stuff I should tell ya that you're that woman,” Cordelia gasped and Misty still wouldn’t look at her, “I shoulda told ya sooner and ya probably wouldn’ta wanted me ta sleep in here with ya, I’m sorry,” Cordelia finally found her voice again and sat forward to cup Misty’s cheek in her hand and make her look her in the eyes.

“Misty? I probably should have told you that I’m not straight and have been attracted to you since you got here,” It was Misty’s turn to gasp and she looked deep into brown eyes, “You want to have sex with me?” Cordelia asked the question a little unsure and Misty gave a small nod.

“I mean I wanna do more than have sex with ya. I love ya,” Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes and Misty’s own went wide, “Oh! I shouldn’ta said that. I’m sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and brought her lips to Misty’s to shut the woman up. Misty froze at first before leaning into Cordelia and kissing her back like she had wanted to for months.

“I love you too,” Misty grinned and kissed the Supreme again. “Who sent you that video?” Misty shrugged and the Supreme sat back before swapping tabs and looking at the email. She groaned playfully and sat back up, “I should have known.”

“Madison?”

“Madison.”


End file.
